Nicht aus Stein
by S.H.Sartre
Summary: Porque essas cenas DEVERIAM estar no musical.


Milady de Winter era o que se podia chamar de uma ilustre desconhecida. Mesmo passando pelos diversos corredores do Louvre com seu ar de nobreza, era capaz de passar despercebida por qualquer membro da Corte, e assim, chegar ao seu destino sem ser incomodada.

Há algum tempo, não tinha notícias dos três mosqueteiros que vinham causando problemas ao Cardeal Richelieu, seu atual "patrão". Sabia que Athos era um deles, sabia o que ele pensava e não gostava nem um pouco desse silêncio. Por isso, resolvera pagar uma visitinha ao amável chefe.

Chegou às portas do escritório dele e encontrou-as trancadas. Não se espantou, nada que um de seus grampos não resolvesse. Ficou surpresa ao ver dois dos melhores espadachins da guarda do Cardeal (além de Rochefort, é claro) lutando contra Richelieu. Ele pareceu não perceber a entrada dela até desarmar os dois jovens, que deviam ter metade de sua idade, com um só golpe. Foi só aí que ele encarou Milady.

- Pois não? A que devo a honra de tê-la em meus aposentos? – ele perguntou casualmente, como se esperasse a visita dela. Depois acrescentou para os dois caídos no chão. – Vocês podem ir.

Os dois recolheram suas armas rapidamente, fizeram uma reverência rápida para os dois e saíram correndo da sala, que foi trancada por ela imediatamente. Milady aproximou-se do Cardeal, estendendo a mão para ele no mesmo instante em que ele lhe dirigia o mesmo gesto. Os dois se encararam, disputando forças, e acabaram por abaixar as mãos.

- Ora, Richelieu, não sabia que gostava de humilhar criancinhas… - ela riu, aproximando-se do tabuleiro de xadrez que ele tinha perto da lareira. Toda a mobília estava afastada, devido à luta que acabara de acontecer.

- Um mero treino. – ele respondeu. – É sempre bom manter-se em forma. Nunca se sabe quando alguém irá lhe apontar uma espada, não é?

- De fato. – ela ergueu o olhar diretamente para ele.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou entre eles e isso bastou para dissolver o falso clima amigável da conversa.

- Agora, de volta a minha pergunta: por que veio? – ele perguntou, fuzilando-a. Seus olhos azuis eram intimidadores e frios. Mas os dela também eram.

- Athos e seus mosqueteiros não nos causam problemas há alguns dias. – ela informou, medindo suas informações com cuidado.

- Sim, e…?

- Não vai fazer nada? – ela se sentiu um pouco desanimada frente ao desinteresse dele.

- Ainda não. Prefiro aproveitar um pouco de _paz_ e silêncio antes da tempestade. – ele frisou a palavra, quase acusando-a de interromper uma reunião de Estado. – Mais alguma coisa, Milady?

Na verdade, ela só tinha aquele motivo de visita, mesmo. Aliás, aquilo nem poderia ser chamado de motivo. Em seus pensamentos, ela acabou achando que veio até ele simplesmente porque uma força inexplicável mandara. Isso, ou ela precisava de alguém para irritar, e esse alguém deveria ser _ele_, de preferência.

Mas Milady acabou resolvendo mudar de assunto.

- Bom, que tal um duelo? Já que você ficou tão sentido pela minha interferência, talvez eu possa compensá-lo.

- Você? – ele riu com desdém, entretanto, ela viu algo mais nos olhos dele: curiosidade. – Tenho minhas dúvidas.

- Não terá mais quando eu o desarmar. – ela provocou, tirando uma espada discreta das dobras do vestido. Richelieu ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, tirando o sobretudo que vestia e jogando-o no chão.

Os dois ficaram em posição, encarando-se como se tentassem fazer o outro desistir. Mas isso não adiantou nada, pois ambos se atacaram com ferocidade.

Os dois eram como um furacão de graça, violência e pontas afiadas. Até mesmo as melhores bailarinas russas teriam inveja daquela demonstração de perícia. Diversas foram as vezes em que ambos perceberam uma certa mão-boba alheia, mas eles sinceramente não se importaram.

Num golpe de sorte, o Cardeal prendeu Milady contra si, sua espada na garganta dela sendo aparada pela outra espada. Sentiu-a engolir em seco e sorriu por isso.

- Sabe, já tenho uma resposta para aquelas dúvidas… Você ainda não é párea para mim.

- É? Pois pense de novo.

Milady pisou fortemente no pé de Richelieu com a bota de salto agulha, fazendo-o soltá-la e xingar com gosto, recuando alguns passos. Voltou a ataca-la, com mais raiva. Ela ria da cara dele, o que o deixou mais irado ainda.

Depois de golpes e mais golpes, quando os dois estavam começando a achar que não teriam vencedor, eles se viram numa situação inesperada: um empate. Ambos tinham uma espada no pescoço, perigosamente perto de tirar sangue. Eles já estavam cansados, mas nenhum dos dois pensava em desistir. Era espantoso o quanto eram parecidos.

Num golpe desesperado, Milady tirou uma adaga do corpete do vestido, afastou a espada de Richelieu de seu pescoço e, avançando um passo, substituiu a sua espada pela adaga na garganta dele.

- Isso é trapaça! – ele rosnou, quase sem voz, surpreso.

- Vale tudo no amor e na guerra. – ela respondeu, recuperando o fôlego.

- Não me lembro de estarmos em guerra.

- Então você admite que me ama? – ela sorriu, provocando-o mais uma vez.

- NÃO! – ele rugiu, jogando sua espada longe e agarrando a adaga com uma mão e o pescoço dela com a outra. A risada de Milady morreu na hora, deixando o cômodo num silêncio incômodo. Pelas janelas, o Sol ia descendo e projetava sombras cada vez mais compridas. Pareceu que se passaram anos até que ela largasse a espada na outra mão, a qual ele chutou para longe.

Milady percebeu que estava ficando sem ar e que Richelieu não soltaria seu pescoço tão rápido. Agarrou seus dedos, tentando inutilmente soltá-los. O homem era realmente forte.

Olhou para o Cardeal. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão neutra, fria como gelo, mas seus ombros estavam tensos, assim como seus braços. Ela podia ver o contorno dos músculos por baixo da camisa impecável.

Mas o que mais a assustou (e Milady não era uma mulher que se assustava fácil) foram os olhos dele. Não representavam a frieza que o rosto transmitia, mas refletia o fogo existente em algum lugar dentro dele. Não esperava uma coisa assim, pelo menos, não dele. Por outro lado, agora sabia o que as amantes dele viam.

_Será?_ Todas elas viam aquilo ou apenas ela? Richelieu nunca contaria, portanto, resolveu guardar para si mesma aquela observação.

Ele por fim afrouxou os dedos do pescoço dela, mas não tirou a mão dali. Pelo contrário. Percorreu toda a extensão do decote dela, saboreando a textura macia da pele alva.

- Você só pode ser um dos anjos que foram expulsos do Céu... - ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo. Depois não falou mais nada.

Milady, então, tentou uma última medida desesperada. Estava fora de seu centro de gravidade, mas tinha que tentar.

Jogou seu peso para trás, desequilibrando os dois e fazendo-os caírem no chão, numa mistura de braços e pernas. Aproveitou que ele estava atordoado e tentou se levantar e fugir. Não percebeu uma mão ao redor de seu tornozelo, que a puxou de volta ao chão. Richelieu tinha um olhar maligno agora, que era capaz de se igualar ao próprio Diabo. Milady soube que estava perdida agora.

Ela tentou agarrar qualquer coisa que podia, mas nenhuma perna de mesa que fosse estava perto de seu alcance. Nem as espadas, que ele havia jogado longe. Olhou de novo para ele, que agora começava a puxá-la para si, tal qual uma cobra depois do bote. Milady engoliu em seco. Tentou gritar, mas nada saía de sua garganta. Fechou os olhos com força. _Não... não!_

Quando reparou, estava debaixo dele. Literalmente. Seus braços estavam presos acima da cabeça por apenas uma mão do homem, enquanto a outra mão do Cardeal o apoiava no chão.

- O que você pensou?! - ele gritou. - Que poderia fugir de mim? Ninguém foge de mim, nem mesmo você!

- Mate-me! - ela implorou de volta.

- NÃO!

Richelieu trouxe-a para seu colo, prendendo-a pela cintura e pela nuca. Seus olhos eram selvagens, como se ele estivesse agindo apenas pelo instinto. Homem. Ele estava sendo um homem, apenas.

E era disso que Milady tinha medo.

Seus rostos estavam próximos demais, embora ela ainda tentasse se afastar. Sabia que o inevitável estava por vir.

- Eu nunca mataria você... - ele disse, acariciando levemente o rosto dela. Depois avançou furiosamente nos lábios dela, sem dar chance dela lutar.

Milady tentava a todo instante libertar-se daquele homem, mas não conseguia. O beijo forçado estava se tornando violento e ele não tinha intenção de parar. Estava tão descontrolado que ela poderia jurar que ele quebraria sua promessa e a mataria ali mesmo.

Richelieu estava atento à relutância de Milady com relação ao seu beijo, por isso continuava com seus braços firmemente ao redor dela. Ela não fugiria. _Não mesmo!_

Ele então puxou o rabo-de-cavalo dela com força, desmanchando-o e fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor. Era exatamente o que ele queria. Aproveitou a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo e suas línguas dançaram - mesmo que ela não quisesse.

Milady não sabia se sentia nojo ou se ficava extasiada. Esse homem era intragável, chantagista, sádico! Ela odiava esses homens do fundo de seu coração. Aquilo não era certo. A vontade de fugir ainda retumbava em sua mente. Entretanto... eles se conheciam há tantos anos que era impossível pensar na possibilidade de não se importarem um com o outro. Afinal, o Cardeal também era extremamente charmoso e carismático. Ela quis se chutar depois desse pensamento.

Aos poucos, a ânsia inicial foi se esvaindo e Richelieu diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, arfando. Milady agradeceu a Deus por isso. Ela pensou que aquilo finalmente iria acabar, que ele tivesse desistido, mas ela estava muito enganada. Mal tinha começado, e o olhar em seu rosto era de pura luxúria.

Ele deitou-a no chão frio, novamente prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça. Beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, antes de descer para o pescoço dela. Num ponto particularmente sensível, ele ouviu um leve arfar, o primeiro vindo dela. Sorriu ao pensar que ela finalmente estava cedendo. Soltou as mãos dela ao sentir que a resistência terminara.

Os beijos foram se expandindo até o decote dela, onde pano e pele se encontravam. As mãos dele abaixaram bruscamente os ombros do vestido dela e seus dedos roçaram na cicatriz da queimadura de Flor-de-Lis dela. Ela arfou, sentindo que ele agora beijava aquele exato ponto.

- Por quê?... - ela murmurou fracamente.

- Porque eu a admiro.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele odiava mulheres como... as que ela tinha sido acusada de ser. Eram apenas cúmplices, por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Tudo estava errado!

Mas o Cardeal era realmente muito bom no que fazia agora, o que era estranho para um homem de Deus.

- Marie… Ah, _minha_ Marie… - ele murmurava quase inconscientemente, mas ela estava bem atenta a isso. Ele sabia seu nome verdadeiro, é claro que sabia. Era um dos únicos ainda vivos que sabia. Afinal, não era ele um dos padres presentes na ocasião em que a Flor-de-Lis fora marcada a ferro em seu braço?

Agora, só um pensamento tinha espaço em sua mente: como ela deixara que ele a conquistasse tão facilmente? Se passasse a noite com ele, com certeza seria descartada no amanhecer seguinte. Não podia negar que no fundo de seu coração, tão fundo que talvez nem se desse conta, desejava-o tanto quanto ele a desejava.

Milady estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparara que ele havia desamarrado seu corpete e retirado a própria camisa. Honestamente, o Cardeal era um homem extremamente bonito. O peitoral e braços desenhados dos exercícios de esgrima a deixavam extremamente tentada a entregar-se de uma vez.

- Armand...

Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ele viu receio e ela viu…

- Meu vestido… Tire-o.

- Imagino o que mais tem escondido nele. – ele murmurou, fazendo como ela pedira. No processo, foram-se as botas (dele e dela) e as calças de couro que ele usava.

E então…

_ Fogo._

Foi como se o cômodo se incendiasse. Milady passou a ver vermelho por todo lugar. Nunca tinha sido assim antes. Nem com Athos, nem com nenhum outro homem. Mas com Richelieu… Era outro patamar. Uma explosão. Seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que nunca.

E, por um minuto, ela quis que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Enterrou as unhas nas costas do Cardeal, sentindo seus beijos, seus lábios e suas mãos por todo lugar.

E foi naquele chão duro e frio de mármore que Milady gritou a plenos pulmões seu nome, carregado da dor mais prazerosa do mundo.

- ARMAND!

Ele sorriu largamente, deixando-se levar pelo seu próprio clímax. Seus braços tremiam e logo, ele acabou por desistir e cair, deitando-se junto dela. Milady virou-lhe as costas. Richelieu sorriu satisfeito, olhando para o teto.

Ele puxou o sobretudo abandonado no chão e o usou para cobri-los. Milady ainda arfava, de costas para ele. Richelieu beijou-a no pescoço enquanto os dedos percorriam o braço dela. Parou repentinamente ao alcançar a queimadura em formato de Flor-de-Lis no ombro direito dela. Olhou-o com uma expressão enigmática.

Milady evitava pensar sobre o ocorrido. Odiou ter gritado o nome dele. E o pior: sentia dentro de si que adorou o que fizeram nos últimos minutos. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha. Estava tão confusa…

- O que eu falei... - ele murmurou no ouvido dela. - Era verdade.

Ela não respondeu nada, mas ele sabia que ela estava prestando atenção. Sorriu.

- Eu ainda te admiro. Saiba disso.

Outra lágrima.

Milady não tinha mais vontade própria. Por isso, quando Richelieu a virou para si, ela deixou a cabeça cair no peito dele sem se importar.

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e não parou de passar os dedos pela marca. As lágrimas dela molhavam-no, mas nenhum dos dois ligava.

E foi assim que ficaram até que ela adormecesse depois de tanto chorar.

* * *

Quando Milady acordou, pensou que tudo fora um sonho (ou pesadelo?). Sentia lençóis à sua volta, e não o chão frio. Suspirou, sem saber se ficava feliz ou triste com isso.

Tateou à sua volta, assustando-se ao encontrar um corpo ao seu lado. Foi só aí que abriu os olhos.

Não era nenhum pesadelo. Era real.

Richelieu dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. Ela quase tocou seu rosto quando pensou melhor: tinha uma chance de fugir. Enrolou-se num dos lençóis, e quando estava colocando um dos pés no chão, sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se ao redor de seu pulso.

- Eu não disse que podia sair.

Ela se virou, vendo que o Cardeal estava bem acordado e a observava intensamente.

- Caso não saiba, eu ainda me pertenço. – ela sibilou, puxando o braço.

- Talvez sim, talvez não… Depende do ponto de vista. Você era minha ontem à noite. E não reclamou nem um pouco disso.

Ela virou o rosto, tentando não denunciar sua dúvida. Richelieu esticou a mão, acariciando seu rosto. Ela congelou ao toque dele.

- Não fique assim… - ele disse. – Não combina com a Milady que eu conheço.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela afastou a mão dele e correu até a porta. Não ficou surpresa ao ver que ela não abria. Olhou de volta para ele, só para ver que Richelieu segurava uma chave, fingindo-se de desentendido. – Isso é muito infantil da sua parte.

- Só vai sair quando eu quiser que saia. – ele rosnou, jogando os lençóis para um lado e saindo da cama para ir atrás dela. Ela tentou ficar de boca fechada ao ver o corpo dele. Quando a alcançou, bloqueou-lhe a saída, colocando os dois braços na porta, um de cada lado do corpo dela. – E no momento, eu gostaria de aproveitar mais a sua… _companhia_.

Inferno! A quem ela estava querendo enganar? A si mesma?

Esticou o pescoço para beijar os lábios do Cardeal, uma mão puxando-o pelo pescoço e a outra segurando o lençol. Ele estava um pouco surpreso, mas resolveu aproveitar o momento. Quando conseguiu que ela largasse o lençol, uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Richelieu rosnou, relutantemente afastando-se dos lábios de Milady. Esta fez beicinho, rindo.

- O quê?! – ele gritou, a voz ainda rouca.

- Eminência. – era Rochefort. O Cardeal teve que se controlar muito para não manda-lo para um lugar pior que a Bastilha.

- O que você quer?! – ele tornou a gritar. Milady torturava-o com beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, deixando-o a beira de gritar.

- Não queria que eu ficasse? – ela provocou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Agora sou eu que pretendo não sair.

- Senhor… Precisamos conversar. É sobre os mosqueteiros.

- Mate-os! – ele ordenou, tentando afastar as mãos de Milady, mas não tinha forças – e nem vontade – para isso. Sussurrou para ela: - Não vê que eu estou no meio de uma conversa importante?!

- Eu estava aqui primeiro! Mande Rochefort embora.

- Milady…

Ela sorriu, e ele soube que ela havia acabado de criar um plano diabólico.

- Prometa-me que irá compensar isso, então. – ela viu a relutância dele. – Prometa-me, Armand.

É claro que ele não pôde resistir, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender de uma promessa feita a ela.

- É claro, prometo.

Milady sorriu mais uma vez, beijando-o levemente e indo em direção à outra porta no quarto. Supôs que fosse um closet e ficou muito mais que feliz ao encontrar uma banheira. Fechou a porta assim que Richelieu acabara de colocar um par de calças e um robe, abrindo enfim a porta para Rochefort.

O capitão olhou para seu chefe estranhamente.

- Está tudo bem, Eminência?

O olhar de Richelieu claramente dizia que não.

* * *

Assim que finalmente conseguira mandar Rochefort embora, Richelieu dirigiu-se ao seu banheiro, temendo o que encontraria ali. Seu queixo quase foi ao chão ao ver Milady em sua banheira, desfrutando de um banho de espuma e diversos óleos aromáticos. Não pode resistir a sorrir um pouco. Apoiou-se no batente, admirando a cena.

- Lamento incomodá-la, mas você tem uma viagem marcada para Calais.

Ela não ficou surpresa ao vê-lo parado ali.

- Estarei lá antes que você soletre Calais. – respondeu.

- Quanta audácia…

- Sou uma mulher audaciosa. – ela deu de ombros. – Quer me fazer companhia?

- Não precisa me convidar, afinal, a banheira é minha. Eu iria acabar entrando, de qualquer forma.

- De nada. – ela replicou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, ignorando-o completamente.

Quando viu, ele já tinha tirado a calça e o roupão, e estava entrando na banheira, de frente para ela.

- Ah, resolveu aceitar meu convite…

- Eu disse que entraria.

- Claro que sim… - ela riu, aproximando-se dele aos poucos, tentando-o com seus lábios. – Agora, que tal cumprir aquela promessa?

Ambos sorriram de orelha a orelha, compartilhando pensamentos nem um pouco inocentes.

* * *

Milady deitou a cabeça no ombro do Cardeal e fechou os olhos, sentindo que ele brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ouviu uma risada retumbar em seu peito.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de travesseiro?

Milady riu, cutucando-o nas costelas com o cotovelo. Ele se contraiu um pouco, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ponto dolorido.

- Agora sim você está mais confortável. - ela suspirou, sentindo os braços dele apertarem-na contra si. Apesar de ainda não confiar completamente nele, sabia que aqueles braços fariam qualquer mulher se sentir segura. Ela poderia aproveitar aquilo, desde que mantivesse a guarda erguida.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui pelo resto do dia. - ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela. Isso a fez se lembrar de algo.

- Aliás, por que é que ninguém mais nos interrompeu desde Rochefort?

- Mandei que não me perturbassem mais durante o dia. E que me trouxessem almoço para dois. – ele sorriu ao ver que ela se virara, interessada. – Está com fome?

- Faminta.

- Você é difícil de saciar

- A recíproca é a mesma, querido.

* * *

Mais tarde, Milady havia acabado de amarrar suas botas enquanto ele ainda colocava a camisa amarrotada. Ele levou mais tempo para encontrar suas roupas após tê-las escondido na noite anterior, depois que Milady dormira em seus braços e ele a carregara até a cama.

- Partirei agora, se não se importa. – ela disse ironicamente, alisando as dobras do vestido, guardando a espada e a adaga que começaram toda essa história.

Ele não queria admitir o quanto se importava (e lamentava), por isso só grunhiu, concentrando-se em seus botões.

- _Agora_, você pode ir. – ele disse, finalmente liberando-a, pensando que ainda tinha controle sobre ela. Ele sabia que não, mas não custava manter as aparências, mesmo os dois sabendo que nada mais disso importava.

- Vou voltar antes que sinta minha falta. – ela respondeu, andando rapidamente até ele e beijando-o profundamente. Ela acariciou seu rosto. – Fique bem, Armand.

- Vou tentar. – ele sussurrou de volta, beijando a mão dela.

Milady sorriu, e foi até a porta, saindo do mesmo modo discreto com que entrara naquele escritório na noite anterior.

Richelieu murmurou no silêncio, odiando ficar sozinho agora:

- Já sinto sua falta…

* * *

Dois dias depois da noite com Milady, Richelieu encontrava-se em seu escritório, e, em meio aos papéis, lembrava-se do acontecido. Ocorrera a apenas alguns metros dele. Suspirava toda vez em que se lembrava dos beijos dela. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar na papelada à sua frente.

Logo depois, ouviu uma batida tímida na porta. Esperava que fosse Milady, mas ela nunca teria batido.

- Entre.

- Eminência, trago uma carta para o senhor - o jovem servo disse. Reparava-se que ele estava bastante nervoso.

- Traga-a aqui. - Richelieu ordenou, sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que examinava. O garoto entrou correndo, colocou a carta cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e saiu na mesma velocidade, fechando a porta.

Curioso, o Cardeal desviou sua atenção depois de alguns minutos. Pegou o envelope, supondo ser de Milady. Esperava algumas boas notícias, finalmente. Rompeu o lacre e pôs-se a ler. Não era a letra dela. Era de um de seus informantes em Calais. Isso não era bom sinal.

Leu a carta uma vez. Riu com desprezo, achando que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto e que isso resultaria em algumas cabeças a mais na Bastilha. Leu novamente, com mais calma, e foi quando suas mãos começaram a tremer por causa de um parágrafo em específico: "Os mosqueteiros foragidos cercaram Milady de Winter e ela não teve escolha a não ser pular do penhasco em direção aos rochedos. Minhas patrulhas não encontraram corpo algum, supondo assim, que tenha sido reclamada pelo mar".

Milady pulara do penhasco. Direto para os rochedos afiadíssimos abaixo dela.

Direto para a morte.

Milady estava morta.

_Sua_ Milady. Morta.

- Deus... - sua voz quase não saiu ao se reclinar por sobre a mesa, relendo o papel mais uma vez, confirmando que não estava tendo um pesadelo.

Richelieu levantou-se vagarosamente e foi até a lareira. As chamas que dançavam sobre a lenha tingiam seu rosto com luz e sombras, deixando-o com uma aparência mais velha e desgastada. Nem parecia mais o homem imponente que era o chefe da Igreja Católica da França e conselheiro do Rei. Mas eram seus olhos que realmente transmitiam toda a tristeza que estava sentindo. O belo azul que existia ali estava apagado e sem vida, vidrado, como se ele próprio fosse um cadáver.

Jogou a carta no fogo, observando-a queimar e desejando que os últimos dias desaparecessem com ela. Que aqueles momentos maravilhosos com Milady nunca tivessem passado. Voltou até sua mesa de trabalho assim que todo o papel fora consumido e desabou na poltrona, finalmente deixando as lágrimas escaparem sem controle de seus olhos.

- Por quê, meu Deus, por quê?! - ele murmurava repetidamente, soluçando como uma criança. – Ela... Ela não pode estar morta! É mentira! Mentira! – gritou.

Ele lembrava-se da sensação de tê-la em seus braços, agarrando-se a isso como se fosse a única maneira de manter-se mentalmente são. Ela havia partido para sempre, deixando-o sozinho.

- Ela prometeu voltar! Ela sempre volta... Sempre... Para mim... NÃO! Deus, não! – Richelieu já nem tinha mais voz depois dos gritos.

Depois de tanto tempo chorando, de sentir os olhos arderem como se estivessem em chamas, ele finalmente suspirou sem irromper em lágrimas. Deixou-se encostar na poltrona, com os olhos fortemente fechados. Disse somente mais uma coisa:

- Meu Pai... Eu não pude contar a ela que a amo. Marie, me perdoe, por favor...

E sentiu-se o homem mais infeliz do mundo.

* * *

Poucos dias depois, Richelieu encontrava-se numa cela imunda da Bastilha. Fora preso por "conspirar contra o Rei". _Besteira! Aquele moleque não durará um mês sem mim! Afinal, eu só estava tentando ajudar... _Mas o fato era que fora condenado a passar o resto da vida ali, no lugar onde mandara tantos outros antes dele. Que irônico.

Os sinais de maus tratos eram visíveis nele. Levara tantos chutes no estômago e socos no rosto que por dias não conseguira comer nada sem sentir dores horríveis. Aliás, tudo doía. Ninguém imaginava – muito menos ele – que um dia, o temível Cardeal Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu seria espancado, torturado e preso na Bastilha. Que reviravolta lamentável…

Seu bom comandante, Rochefort, fora morto pelo garoto D'Artagnan. Mais uma perda insubstituível para seu lado, mas Milady ainda fazia muita falta. Em todos os sentidos. Seu coração ainda pesava com a dor da perda dela, e ele se arrependia amargamente de tê-la deixado sair de seu quarto.

Deitado em seu colchão de palha e sentindo as pedras debaixo de si, ele já havia deixado de pensar em liberdade há muito tempo. Só esperava que a Morte viesse logo.

Ouviu uma conversa baixa do lado de fora da cela. Era as primeiras horas do dia e normalmente, os prisioneiros não recebiam visitas nesse horário. Nem nunca, pra falar a verdade. A porta velha de madeira maciça se abriu e por ela passou uma figura alta e magra, vestida com um manto preto. Ela também tinha um capuz da mesma cor sobre a cabeça. Suspeitou que fosse a Esperada. _É, já estou louco_.

- Cardeal Richelieu. – a pessoa disse. Carregava um sotaque pesado de algum lugar do Norte, mas ele pensou ter reconhecido a voz por baixo disso. Sentou-se com cuidado. – Fui mandada para cuidar do senhor.

_Mandada_? Era uma mulher? Estava cada vez mais certo de que iria morrer, se não estivesse já morto.

Ela trazia uma cesta consigo, de onde tirou uma camisa branca nova e estendeu-a para ele. Rapidamente ele trocou de roupa, esforçando-se para não gemer de dor. Todo seu peito estava marcado com hematomas, um pior que o outro.

Então, sua visitante ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e depois de alguns minutos encarando-o firmemente, levantou o capuz.

_Sim, estou morto, de fato_.

Era Milady.

Richelieu precisou piscar várias vezes até ter certeza de que ela era de carne e osso, e não um fantasma que voltara para atormentá-lo. Ela sorria calmamente, na mesma expressão que vira no dia em que deixara seu quarto rumo a Calais.

- Você... está viva! – ele balbuciou, erguendo a mão para tocar o rosto que tanto amava. – Como?

- Digamos que eu fugi do Mundo dos Mortos, como boa espiã que sou. – ela riu, acariciando o rosto machucado dele. – Mas a verdade é que sou uma boa nadadora.

- Marie, eu... eu...

- Quieto, Eminência. Precisa recuperar todas as forças que puder. Vamos fugir daqui. Esta noite.

- Fugir? Da Bastilha? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Sim. Agora fique quieto, preciso acabar de limpar suas feridas. Ou então vão achar que saí rápido demais de sua cela.

Ele manteve-se calado durante todo o processo doloroso de conter a vontade de gritar, abraçá-la e beijá-la loucamente. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele pensou que ela poderia ouvir.

Quando Milady acabou, ele se sentia capaz de domar um cavalo. Bebeu um gole de vinho, agradecendo infinitamente depois de toda água suja que tomara para não morrer desidratado. Ainda não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

- Eu te amo. – desabafou de uma vez, sem saber se teria a oportunidade de dizê-lo mais tarde. Milady riu, deixando-o confuso.

- Eu sei disso, Armand. E também te amo. – murmurou, beijando-lhe levemente os lábios machucados. Sorriu, levantando-se do lado dele e arrumando seu disfarce e tudo o que havia trazido dentro da cesta.

- Já vai? – ele perguntou, triste. Ela sentiu seu coração se partir ao vê-lo assim.

- Sim, eu precisava conhecer o caminho. Prepare-se, Armand, meu querido. Voltarei para te buscar mais tarde.

Ela terminou de falar e bateu na porta de madeira, chamando os guardas e abaixando bem o capuz. Depois virou-se para Richelieu, soprando-lhe um beijo e dizendo algo realmente baixo. Ele leu os lábios dela: _Eu te amo_.

Depois ela saiu da cela, deixando-o ansioso e apreensivo pela noite.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Richelieu ouviu naquela noite, quase madrugada, foram dois gemidos sufocados, e depois dois ruídos abafados de algo pesado sendo largado no chão. Levantou-se do colchão e tentou ver alguma coisa pelas frestas da porta da cela.

Dois guardas que vigiavam sua cela estavam caídos no chão, totalmente imóveis, com poças de sangue debaixo deles. Engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza de que aquilo era obra de uma única pessoa: conhecia muito bem as pernas torneadas ao lado deles.

Ouviu a fechadura ser destrancada e sorriu ao ver Milady atrás da porta, confirmando suas suspeitas.

- Boa noite, Eminência. – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso encantador, fazendo-o atacar seus lábios sem pensar duas vezes, abraçando-a pela cintura. Mesmo surpresa, ela aceitou de bom grado o beijo afoito, entrelaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Por que demorou tanto? – ele murmurou, descendo os beijos até o pescoço dela.

- Tive um pequeno probleminha na entrada. Mas nada que minha "abordagem amigável" não resolvesse.

Richelieu ergueu a cabeça na hora, encarando-a firmemente.

- Que parte da "abordagem amigável" resolveu isso? – ele perguntou, tentando esconder o ciúme, mas falhando terrivelmente nisso.

- A parte do veneno. – ela riu, beijando-o novamente e sentindo que ele relaxara um pouco. – Mas agora precisamos ir. Provavelmente, o veneno deve estar fazendo seu trabalho agora e logo teremos um batalhão inteiro de guardas procurando por uma bela mulher que veio visitar o irmão moribundo.

- Moribundo? EU?! – ele rosnou, sendo arrastado pela mão por um dos corredores.

- _Minha_ missão de salvamento, _minha_ encenação. Não reclame.

Dois mosqueteiros que jogavam cartas viram o ex-Cardeal e uma mulher ruiva se esgueirando pelos corredores.

- Ei! Alto lá! - eles se levantaram, procurando as armas.

Mas foram lentos demais. Mal conseguiram alcançar os espadins, Richelieu desferiu dois potentes socos nos guardas, que caíram desmaiados. Milady o encarou, espantada.

- O quê? - ele perguntou, esfregando os nós dos dedos, agora doloridos.

- Belos golpes... - ela murmurou, recuperando a postura. - É bom ver esses seus músculos funcionando.

Ele sorriu pelo comentário, pegando uma pistola e um espadim dos mosqueteiros desfalecidos. Foi nesse momento que ouviram um sino tocar, alertando a todos os guardas da fuga de seu mais perigoso prisioneiro.

Milady e Richelieu saíram em disparada pelas escadas, sendo imediatamente seguidos pelos mosqueteiros. Ambos distribuíam golpes de espada contra todos que apareciam para bloquear o caminho.

Depois de uma série de escadas e corredores confusos, os dois acabaram chegando ao alto de uma torre, onde havia apenas uma sentinela de guarda. Milady conseguiu pegá-lo de surpresa, atordoando-o com um chute forte no meio do peito. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e atravessou o vitral atrás dele, caindo para a morte absolutamente certa. Milady correu até lá, surpresa com si mesma, mas não menos orgulhosa do feito.

Por outro lado, Richelieu enfrentava todos os soldados e mosqueteiros que tentavam subir as escadas até eles. A camisa nova que Milady levara até ele já estava rasgada em vários pontos, com respingos de sangue.

- Sabe fazer um Salto de Fé? – ela perguntou, olhando para algum lugar em baixo deles, através do vitral quebrado.

- Um o quê? – ele perguntou, desferindo mais um golpe contra o último guarda. Daquela ronda, pelo menos.

- Esquece. – ela agarrou a mão dele. – Confia em mim, Armand?

- Eu acho que não tenho outra resposta a não ser dizer que sim, não é? – ele disse, atento à escada, de onde mais gritos furiosos vinham.

- Vamos! – ela gritou, puxando-o para fora.

Richelieu gritou, assustado por estar em queda livre em direção a uma carroça de feno que não parecia ser capaz de amortecer a queda dos dois. Mas acabou sendo.

Eles não ficaram muito tempo escondidos no feno. Richelieu estava atordoado da queda, mas não sofrera danos piores dos que já tinha. Milady, ao seu lado, permanecia atenta a uma carruagem não muito longe dali, cercada de barris.

- De onde veio essa ideia, mesmo? – ele sussurrou, tentando entender onde estavam seus braços e pernas naquela bagunça toda.

- Um amigo italiano me ensinou. Nunca pensei que seria útil, até agora. Vê aqueles cavalos? – ela apontou justamente para a carruagem que olhavam. – No três, corremos para lá e seguimos por aquela estrada.

- Aquela estrada leva à Áustria. – ele observou.

- Exatamente. Três!

Ambos correram até a carruagem, tentando não chamar a atenção dos guardas. Os cavalos se assustaram ao sentirem suas rédeas serem puxadas, relinchando e alertando a todos que estivessem por perto.

- O mais rápido que puder, Richelieu! – Milady gritou, colocando fogo em uma corda e jogando-a nos barris. – Esse lugar inteiro vai explodir!

Então ele entendeu o plano dela: nos barris, havia pólvora. Ele sorriu, atiçando mais ainda os cavalos.

Ela realmente pensara em tudo.

* * *

Na estrada para a Áustria, uma carroça velha, puxada por um cavalo baio, trazia duas pessoas com mantos e capuzes. Era um casal e o homem estava no comando das rédeas. Quem não soubesse, pensaria se tratar de um casal de camponeses indo tentar a vida em outro país.

- Voltaremos à Paris algum dia? – a mulher perguntou. Uma mecha ruiva escapava pelo capuz.

Ele sabia do amor que ela sentia pela cidade e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Quem sabe algum dia…

- Mas e quanto aos seus planos? Não quer mais ser rei? Ainda podemos vencer, você tem homens que ainda lhe são fiéis.

O homem riu e ela ficou confusa. Ele virou o rosto para encará-la, parando a carroça.

- Não preciso deles. – disse simplesmente.

- E por que não?

- Por que conseguir um trono com eles se posso conquistar o mundo com você?

* * *

Aqui está a versão original da fic Not made of stone, também minha. O título dessa aqui é a música original em alemão. Por quê? Ela é simplemente linda! E eu gosto, então...

Especialmente para StarChildWriter, que me ajudou um monte na criação desse bebê aqui, alimentando meu vício em Uwe e Pia (aliás, são eles nessa fic, OK?) e traduzindo para o inglês. Leiam as fics dela também, especialmente o crossover de Tanz der Vampire/Elisabeth que atualmente está em desenvolvimento.

Você que é fã, por favor, deixe uma review. Isso é muito bom, uma injeção de entusiasmo e felicidade nas nossas veias de escritoras. Você que nunca ouviu falar do musical "Os Três Mosqueteiros", é sério, é muito bom, você tem que assistir no YouTube e se viciar como nós. Ah, e deixe uma review também! :)


End file.
